A Love Heptagon
by To The EXTREME KHR EnmaFan
Summary: Apologies, giving, acceptance, patience, pain, and hate are all actions and feelings that makes up the tortuous heptagon.


Gokudera POV

Love…

Love…

Love…

What is love? If I asked a little girl, her answer would be a prince scoping a princess into his arms and happily ever after.

If I asked a little boy, his answer would be saying girls have cooties and it is disgusting.

But then, when you are a teen we are lost little sheeps wandering in the world. Without experience in love. In which we try so hard to pursue the perfect love.

Then if we are lucky, we have our partners to share the thing that we call love as we grow older.

But is love all that happy and nice…?

No… It isn't all that fluff and stuff, all that wonderful and happy. Not all of us are so lucky to have someone we love and love back.

As in why they experience this pain. This is so messed up but it's hard to stop themselves for loving the person they love and rejecting the ones who love them.

Each and every day they put on a mask of their best smiles, pretending not to be in pain. It's so frustrating to see them in this pain.

* * *

Tsuna POV

'Every day my feelings grow stronger for you. I had love you since day one. Your kindness towards me may be small actions,but to meit is all I can ever ask for. As cheesy as it is, you are the light of my world. Your smile gives me the courage  
to live on...

But I know that you will never accept me...It doesn't matter...But I will still stay by your side...No matter how muchit...hurts...on the inside...'

* * *

Kyoko POV

'I don't know what to do. I'm sorry...l know you have feelings for me but I'msorry. I'm sorry, I like someone else. I'm sorry, that you love me... Y-your resolve was to send me home safely. I'm sorry...but I can do nothing besides pretending  
to be oblivious of all that's happening around me. I'm sorry, I'm not as good as you think I am. I am selfish...I used you to get closer to him. Although I know that I will never be with him either. I'm sorry…'

* * *

Yamamoto POV

'Ahaha... I'm such a coward. I know your feelings but I just can't accept your love. _She_ is the one I love. Her purple lifeless eyes... _I_ want tomakeher come alive again. _I_ want to be the one who saves her not him. I  
don't know how to bear this pain. Behind the smiles is all that hurts. It doesn't help when you try to come close to me while the one that loves you, is hurt. He's my friend! I can't do that to him!The pain increases when the one I love, is  
waiting and calling another man. Damn, it hurts! Why can't you be _mine!?_ '

* * *

Chrome POV

'Mukuro-sama, you are my savior. You were there for me when I needed someone themost. You dragged me out of the darkness and gave me warmth. You gave me a reason to live. You _promised me._ You gave me the strength to carry on. You care  
for me… right? So why don't you return my feelings? Why won't you love me? Am I just a tool…?'

* * *

Mukuro POV

'My dear Chrome, you certainly aren't a tool but you are also the one that cannot give me what I want. There is only one person that gives me that effect. Whenever I see him I get excited. I want him to be my partner but the closest I would get is a sparring  
partner. He won't accept me, he is too traditional and prideful. He also has his own love troubles.'

* * *

Hibari POV

'That pineapple is something I will _never_ accept!He has his minions to mess around with. He is nothing to me, he is a weak little herbivore. But _she_ is another thing.

I used to think that you are just any other herbivore. You are annoying, hotheaded, and loud. But looking closely, you are anything but a herbivore. You stay strong when you get rejected and try again the next day. You face him when he looks at nothing  
but _her_. You keep everything inside. Haven't you noticed that there is someone by your side when you cry in the dark at the park? Forget about the herbivore and continue life. There is someone waiting for you…'

* * *

Haru POV

'Why? _**Why**_? You know that my love is yours! Why do you have to break it? Every time you look at her a piece of me dies. I hate you...Every time you reject me, my heart is ripped out and shredded into pieces.

I hate you…

I want your hold,

I want your feelings,

I want you…

 **I hate you…! I hate you!I hate you!I hate you!**

ButI... love... you…'

* * *

I have no idea what came over me. I don't know how I got the idea of this angsty heptagon. Hope you enjoyed this in a way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!


End file.
